This is a phase I study using the murine monoclonal antibody 14G2a in the treatment of patients with GD2 antigen positive malignant melanoma and small cell carcinoma of the lungs. Designed to evaluate the tolerance & toxicity of escalating doses of the antibody and to determine the maximum tolerated dose in humans, patients are treated in escalating doses of three.